Doki Doki Bizarre Literature Club
by Mighty J
Summary: Mikhail Cage, MC for short, has joined the club vice-run by his best friend Sayori, The Literature Club! But all is not as it seems. Every member of the club is something called a stand user! And when he joins, MC becomes a stand user too! What Bizarre adventures await the literature club?
1. Joining the Literature Club

**(Authors Note: Hey all! So i've had this idea kicking around in my head for a while and I'm all, "Well all the other jerks on this website get to post their badly written stories, so why can't I?" So here I am. This is the first story I've ever written that was not for a class so don't expect too much. Also, you may note some spelling or grammatical mistakes. I am a bad writer and my spelling lives or dies on google spell check, but I will try to keep them to a minimum. The M rating is so I can DO WHAT I WANT! Anyway have fun and leave a review!)**

My alarm blares at me, waking me from my restful sleep. I hate that thing. I turn it off and get ready to start the day. My name is Mikhail Cage, but my friends, well _friend_ but that's another story, call me MC. Yes I know my first name is Russian but my last name is English, and neither of them should be found in an 18 year old in Japan but my parents are weirdo's who think having a unique name will bring me good fortune and not weird looks every time I have to introduce myself. They're also never around but, again, another story. I make myself some eggs and toast and, on my way out the door, make a second batch of toast for a certain sleepy girl who should be rushing out to meet me right about…

Now. An adorable girl with rosey cinnamon hair runs out of her house, which is next to mine, waving her hands like she doesn't care who is watching. It's my childhood, and currently only, friend Sayori. "Hey MC!" She shouts, running up to me. "Hey Sayori. I made you some toast." She grabs the toast and devours it ravenously. How can someone so small have such an appetite? "Thanks! I didn't get much of a breakfast." She says nervously.

"Slept in again I see."

"Yeah."

She does that adorable thing where she touches her fingertips together and we start walking to school. On the way there she seems to be nervous about something. "What's on your mind Sayori?" She looks at me and for a second she seems… worried? But then the smile returns to her face as she asks "Have you thought about joining any clubs yet?" Oh not this again. "No, Sayori. I have not thought about joining any clubs." She sighs and looks away. "Sayori are you alright?" She catches herself and says "Y-Yeah, I'm alright. How about you join the Literature club?"

"The one your the VP of?"

"Yeah. That one."

"You know I'm not really a strong reader Sayori." It's true. Manga, Graphic novels, and anime-tie in novels are pretty much all i've read since middle school. You'd be surprised how easy it is to write essays for an assigned book you never read.

"Well this will be a chance to expand your horizons!" She retorts. "I'm happy with where my horizons are." "There's only 3 other members and they're all cute girls!" "I'm sure they're lovely and we'd get along fine but I don't want to join a club i have no real interest in." "They count manga as literature!" She said, getting desperate. That got my interest, but why did she want me in so bad? "How progressive, still no." Sayori looked crestfallen. "Ok. I won't make you do something you don't want to." Suddenly, it hit me like a train. We have been spending less time together since we started high school. She just wants to spend more time with me! God, how can one man be so stupid!? I ask you!

"On second thought…" I started. Sayori looked at me, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Huh?" I feel like a jackass at making my sweet cinnamon bun cry. "If you're the VP then it can't be as bad as I imagine. Ok Sayori, you've got yourself a member!" She stops, blinking away the tears, shocked at my statement. This doesn't last as a radiant smile appears on her face as she exclaims "Really? You mean it?" "Yeah Sayori I was just teasing." "Meanie." "Yeah, I'm a jerk sometimes."

She suddenly looked a little guilty as she said "Well that's a relief." Oh, what's this? "What's a relief Sayori?" She looks surprised. She sometimes says what she's thinking out loud, and this must have been one of those times. "Well…" She did that cute fingertip touch. "... I may have, kind of, hinted subtly to the other members that… You were a shoo-in that was practically all but signed up for the club and were going to officially join today, so they're all waiting for me to show up with a new member and Natsuki even baked cupcakes." She said all that in one breath.

"Wow. Really? You know your supposed to get consent before you change a person's life." She blushes and looks away. "It's just we need one more member to stay as a club and we were all worried because of the test to get in and i was all 'I have this friend-'" "Wait test?" She looks surprised; I don't think i was supposed to hear that. "Yeah there's a little test you have to pass to get in." I raise an eyebrow. "It's not a written test, we just want to see if you'd fit in at the club is all." She presses her fingertips together and shrinks away nervously. I can't stay mad at her, and hey, when I inevitably fail this test I will still have gotten a cupcake. I'll just start hanging out with Sayori more after school, that should make her happy.

We get to school late. I guess that conversation ate up more time than we thought. Classes breezed by as always and then it was time for clubs. Sayori came and got me and took me to a class on the third floor. She stopped at the door and turned to me. "Let me go in first ok?" "Why?" "So I can let them know you're here silly." She smiled a wonderful smile. I couldn't say no if I wanted to. And I really wanted to, so that means something. She slid into the door and I heard hushed conversation for a few seconds. Then the door opened and Sayori let me in.

When I walked in I saw Sayori and three other girls in the room. One, with long purple hair and a mature, and dare I say sexy, body was reading at a desk in the back. Another, short with pink hair, and somehow the only thing more adorable than my little cinnamon bun, was standing by the closet, looking for something. Finally, next to Sayori, was a vision of beauty. One I recognized. It was Monika! We have the same 3rd period class. I always thought we'd get along but i never really talked with her before because she is so out of my league that mere words can not do it justice.

I noticed something odd. There was a tension in the room. The girls were trying to look and act normal but all eyes were on Monika and her eyes were locked on mine. This was only for a second before she gave a slight nod and a wave of relief washed over the room. I could even, very faintly, hear a sigh from the purple haired beauty as the air suddenly felt ten pounds lighter.

Sayori broke the silence with a cheery "So this is the new club member you guys!" At that the others turned their attention toward me properly. The purple haired beauty stood up, walked over to me and said "Ah! You must be Mikhail! Sayori has spoken well of you. Pleased to meet your acquaintance." Sayori talks about me? I mean, yeah we're friends but other than the oddity of my name there's not much to say about me I'd think. The adorable pink hair walked over to me, looked me up and down, and said "You brought a boy over? Seriously? Way to kill the mood…" Ah, sexism… how charming. My instinct to clock her is however vastly overpowered by my desire to hug her for being an adorable little strawberry.

Monika walks over and says "Don't mind her, she's just nervous about change." At this the adorable pink hair turns her head and goes "Hmph". Monika then greets me properly "Hello. You must be Mikhail. It's nice to finally meet you in person. Sayori has spoken very highly of you. I'm club president Monika. The tall purple haired lady is Yuri. The aggressive pink haired one is Natsuki." Again, what's there to say about me that 'the' Monika wanted to meet me?

"So what kind of literature to you read Mikhail?" Yuri inquired. Ah, yes, the sticking point. "Light novels, comic books, graphic novels, and manga." At that last one Natsuki looked towards me and looked for the first time like she'd enjoy having me as a member of the club. She looked like she was about to speak up, but didn't. "Ah, so you're not an avid reader." Yuri assumed. "Hold on. That's not what i said." "But you said-" "That i read light novels, comics, and manga. I did _not_ say that I don't read much." "But manga-" Yuri began. "Manga is literature!" I said and Natsuki practically yelled. She looked overjoyed to have someone in her corner. I sent a wink her way to let her know I was with her. She blushed, looked away, and said "But I bet you just read the ones with big boobs in them!" ...I think she interpreted that wink differently than I meant it.

Yuri looked upset, both at being yelled at, and assuming that just because I prefer light reading and comics, meant I did not read much. So i told her the truth. "Honestly, if you recommend a book to me though, I'd read it. Who knows, I might like it." I could hear Sayori say "I told you!" from behind me and Yuri seemed to cheer up at that. "Well then might I recommend-" She was cut off by Monika. "We don't have all day and we do need to test your aptitude for this club so, Natsuki, can you get the cupcakes so we can celebrate the new member?" Natsuki left the club room to go fetch the cupcakes.

Monika walked over to the back wall. "Sayori can you go get the 'test equipment', please?" Test equipment? What kind of literature 'test' needs more than a pen and paper? "Yeah, ok." Sayori sounded really nervous for some reason. Monika stood by the poster advertising the upcoming festival, concentrated for a second, then said "Mikhail, do you see anything over my left shoulder?" What- what kind of question is that? "Yeah." At this Monika and Yuri seemed, surprised, and i could hear Sayori gasp, and make a delighted squeak. "It's the festival poster." At this Monika had an awkward smile, Yuri looked embarrassed and i could hear Sayori silently say "Aw, frick!" That was a pretty heavy curse for Sayori!

"What was the point of that question? What the heck is this test?" Monika simply sighed and said "We'll tell you everything afterward alright? Just… brace yourself." For what? That's when i heard the sound of an arrow being nocked behind me.

"MC, please…" That was Sayori's voice. I turned around to see Sayori, my childhood and best friend, a girl that, as you can probably guess, i've had a crush on for years, was pointing an arrow at me. "...for the love of God…" She pulled back even farther on the bow string. The bow looked ancient in design, it had to be an antique. The arrow looked even older, made of a golden metal I don't think I've ever seen before. "...don't die!" Sayori fired the arrow.

"What the fu-" was all i got out before the arrow pierced my chest. I hit the ground, and everything went dark.

**(Authors note: Wow, that sucked! That was a long chapter… or a short one… or a middle one, look I'm not good enough to tell yet. Anyway, I wanna lay some groundwork. 1. I like MC as a character, and i'm glad that other people do to but when the write about him they always make up a name. That's fine, because he has no real name but i wanted to give him a name that will let me call him MC because it's funny to me, and also because try and stop me. 2. I know there's been a lot of Sayori focus here so let me state that all dokis best doki and this will be a harem. Why? I like harems. Got a problem? Meet me at a denny's parking lot without your shirt and a fifth of liquor in you and will work it out. 3. About Monika. I won't bore you with my philosophy on her but I like Monika. She deserves some flak for what she did but i digress. She will be the level headed, club president in this story and not the psychotic, love and affection starved, villain in this. That title is left to 'Monika'. If that doesn't make sense then don't worry. I will try and fail to show you what I mean in later chapters. And 4. I can't stick to a schedule so i can only promise you that i refuse to abandon this. Damn these 'Notes' are longer than the chapters. See ya!)**


	2. Seeing the Stands

**(Authors Note: Well you're here and reading this, which means either 1. You have terrible taste in Fanfiction or B: You did not want to have the last thing you saw being an MC that actually has a personality get shot by Sayori. And i don't blame you because if he is dead I would have to write about Sayori killing herself from the guilt of killing her childhood and current best friend and secret crush. And that would not be pleasant. But, this would be a waste of an idea to just be a dumb 'kill MC' fic so we gonna get into the stands now. Stand cries are in italics for emphasis. Also POV will change sometimes. Just a heads up.)**

_Sayori POV:_

I stared at MC's motionless body. Even with the arrow sticking out of him he still looked so handsome. His eyelids slowly shut, covering his beautiful goldenrod yellow eyes. His breathing slowed down. He should wake up a stand user like me any second now. Then we'll have something in common, it will bridge the gap that's come between us. Any second now he'll wake up. He's always cared for me. More than I care for myself. Any second now he'll hop up and thank me for this. He'll be so grateful for the powers that he will forgive me for shooting him with the arrow right? Right? He's not getting up… Ok I'll close my eyes and down from 10 and when I open them he's gonna be right as rain and I can show him my stand.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

Now I just open my eyes and- he's still laying there. MC, my friend, is still laying there. My best friend, that I shot with the stand arrow, is lying there. The boy I love is laying on the ground like a corpse because I shot an arrow into him.

Oh god, oh god, oh dear god no! I just shot MC with the arrow and he's just lying there and he's not moving and, oh god I killed him. I killed him! I LOVED HIM SO MUCH AND I KILLED HIM!

Monika, seeing the panic, and tears, and that I'm about to scream till my throat tears itself to shreds and I choke on the blood and am given the just deserved death for killing someone as wonderful as MC, comes over to me. "Sayori! Calm down. I know what you're thinking and he's not dead. It takes some time for stand power to develop." She wraps her arms around me. I don't have the strength to return the hug. I drop the bow; it was suddenly far too heavy, metaphorically speaking. I sob into her shoulder, and she gently strokes my hair to calm me down. "My stand hasn't been wrong yet. Remember Natsuki? It took her almost the whole forty five minutes of the literature club to develop her stand. He's alive."

Her angelic voice was soothing, and the way she spoke was calming. "M-Monika, I… I…" "I know Sayori. Give it time." At that point Natsuki came in with the cupcakes. "Huh, so that's what it looks like." "Yes, you looked the same when you 'took the test'." Yuri responded. "He seems almost-" I knew what she was going to say. Monika glared at Natsuki and she stopped, probably after looking at me. But that did not change how much it hurt to think about. I wanted him in on this part of my life so very badly, but I knew this part would be hard. If he lives I will have nightmares for months, maybe years about him dying because of me. But it will all be worth it if it means we can get closer. If he dies… I don't want to think about that. All I know is if he doesn't wake up, it won't be long before i join him in the afterlife.

He'd be horrified if he heard me say that. But I know what I can take. And this isn't it. I'm about to burst into tears when I hear a man's voice say "-ck, stop!". It's weak, and only a fragment, but I'd recognize that deep sexy voice anywhere! MC is alive! For a brief moment the sky opens in my head and the rainclouds go on the retreat. I don't care if he doesn't forgive me. I can die happy knowing that I did not kill him.

_MC's POV:_

"-ck, stop!" I finish my sentence, that was cut off by the arrow. I feel… odd; empowered. The arrow falls out of me and I sit up and open my eyes. Sayori is in tears with a big, wonderful smile on her face. The sheer joy and relief on her face instantly melts away any anger I felt towards her. Monika has her arms wrapped around Sayori, probably to console her for shooting me in the chest. Yuri and Natsuki just seem happy that I'm up, and Natsuki is carrying a tray of cupcakes.

"Ok. First of all, what… the hell is that?!" I point at a strange mechanical… being that is floating behind Monika. "Ah, yes that must be a shock to see. Forgot to put it away, whoops." She looks embarrassed and the… thing vanishes. "What was that? What is this? Why did you shoot me with an arrow?" Sayori flinches at that one. "You said you'd explain everything… now talk."

Natsuki sets down the cupcakes and the girls all sit around a table made of smaller tables pushed together. I sit down and take one of the cupcakes. It has a decoration of a cat's face on it. It's absolutely adorable. I take a bite. "Alright now start tal- Oh my god this is delicious." I lost my train of thought with how amazing these cupcakes are. "Well duh, I made them." Natsuki says with pride.

"Alright, first let me answer your questions. 'That' was a 'stand'. Specifically you saw my stand. Stands are a manifestation of a 'stand users' force of will and are crafted from an aspect of the users psyche. The have unique powers and are quite amazing and strange. 'This' is the literature club, but, while I am a fan of literature and encourage all my members to read, it is but a ruse, a mere cover for the true purpose of this club. You see every member of the literature club is a stand user." At this I look at Sayori in disbelief, she has a guilty expression on her face. Yuri chimes in with "To be fair, would you have believed Sayori if she told you she had these powers?" Now it was my turn to look guilty.

Monika continued, "Thus we come to why we shot you with the arrow. The 'test' was to see if you could see my stand. Only stand users can see another person's stand. But my stand lets me, among other things, see a person's stand 'potential'. It's complex but I knew you could develop a stand. And shooting you with the arrow would draw it out." "Well ok then why did Sayori beg me not to die?" The room becomes uncomfortably silent. Yuri breaks the silence "Well, Monika's never been wrong before on if a person can handle a stand but if she was wrong you'd have died trying, literally."

Sayori looks like she's going to cry. At this, I forget my own troubles, for just a moment, and say "It's fine. I'm alive, I'm here, and I'm a part of this club now. Why don't you show me your stands?" "You first, fresh meat!" Natsuki intones. "We went last when we first joined Natsuki it's only fair that he see ours first." Yuri responds. "Fine." I'm curious what Sayori's stand is, she is my friend, maybe starting with something predictable will ease me in. "Sayori why don't you show me your stand first?" I bet it's going to be adorable. She looks shocked "Wait! Hold on, are you sure? Don't you wanna see Yuri's, or Natsuki's first? Maybe get a better look at Monika's stand?" "Did I stutter? Show me your stand Sayori. I'm gonna show you mine but first I wanna see yours." She blushes at that comment. She is so easy to embarrass sometimes. I think I just heard Natsuki mutter "Pervert…" under her breath.

"Ok but… don't freak out." She summons her stand as it appears behind her. "This is my stand 『Hangman Hangten』." That name seems ominous for some reason. I look at her stand. "Woah! Not what I was expecting!" It is a humanoid dressed in a tight fitting black jumpsuit. The top half of its head is covered by a black cowboy hat that covers its eyes. Its neck hangs limply like it's broken and it seems to dangle in the air as if suspended by a rope. "『Hangman Hangten』has the power to control and create super strong ropes, that it can pull with tremendous force!" Not gonna lie, that sounds awesome. Sayori seems proud of it herself now that it's out there. I, however, am worried. Aren't stands supposed to be made from a part of their users psyche? I've never seen a part of Sayori as dark and macabre as this. Maybe i don't know her as well as I think I do, nor as well as I should. I'll talk to her about this tomorrow and keep my eye open. I've got a nasty feeling that this stand is a big red flag to something I'm not seeing.

"Alright now it's my turn." I hear an elegant and airy voice say. Oh, right there are other members of the literature club here. I was so worried about Sayori that I completely forgot. Yuri summons her stand. "This is my stand 『Mack The Knife』." It is a female figure with a dark purple dress that swathes it's form. It's face is covered by a butterfly shaped ballroom mask and it has very effeminate facial features. It had long, flowing, midnight black hair. Its left hand is wearing a long white glove and is thin and elegant. Its right hand is clutching a beautiful and deadly looking knife and the glove on its hand is covered in blood up to the elbow. "『Mack The Knife』can sharpen any object no more than 14 inches and no less than 1 inch to a razor sharpness that can cut through concrete. If the object is a knife of some description then it can sharpen it to even more impossible levels, allowing, for example, a stainless steel knife to cut through stainless steel. It can also bring knives towards me, handle first, but only if i can see them." Impressive. A deadly and elegant stand for a graceful and elegant woman. "I like it, it suits you."

"Now for the best one!" I hear an adorable yet tough voice call out. Ah, Natsuki's turn is it? Natsuki summons her stand. "This is the best stand here! Meet my stand『Face Fisted』!" It's a big, muscular amazon woman. Wearing a loin cloth and with a cloth bra, its skin is a deep green, with wild red hair. It has a golden headband on its crown and combat boots on its feet. "She's the strongest combat stand here, and her ability allows me to temporarily increase my own muscle mass! Check it!" 『Face Fisted』strikes a pose and calls out '_BAKA' _as Natsuki rolls up her sleeve and flexes. Her arm goes from small and adorable to huge and almost over muscled. I don't know how to feel about the fact that I found that attractive. Her arm quickly deflates to its normal size and she stops flexing. She smiles, proud of the power of her stand. Not gonna lie that kind of power is amazing.

"Well you've already seen mine but a second look won't hurt you." Monika's angelic voice grabs my attention. I look at her as she summons her stand. "This is『Mambo No.5』. " It is a mechanical looking humanoid. It is has thin blue arms and legs but with slightly larger than normal Emerald Green hands. Its robotic body was the color of the school uniforms. There was a white metal bow on its head in the same spot as Monika's white bow. Its face looked like a paper mask with Monika's face printed on it. It is very unnerving. "Now i've already told you that 『Mambo No.5』lets me see a person's 'stand potential'. It's a bit more detailed than that. It's like… looking into a 'character file' in a computer game, but only for stands." That description sends a chill down my spine for some reason.

"That's not all my stand can do. Anything my stand hits with its fist I can transform into either a part of me or a copy of me." I give her a look of surprise and confusion. "I can't increase the mass of the object or material of the object though. The larger the object the longer it takes to transform." Monika pulls out a mug. 『Mambo No.5』pulls back and punches the mug with a _Rabu!_ And the mug transforms into a perfect copy of Monika's hand, except it was made of ceramic. She held up the hand and it's fingers waved at me. Her stand then punched it again and it transformed into a mug sized ceramic Monika. "Hey up there!" The tiny ceramic Monika said. I jumped in my chair in surprise. The girls giggled at this. She must have done this to them as well. "The parts and clones I create are one hundred percent loyal to me." The tiny, ceramic Monika transformed back into a mug.

Wow. Wait hold on, that's all well and good but that raises a question. "What if you try to turn a person into another Monika?" The girls looked uncomfortable at that. "Well…" Sayori starts "...we tested that once." "And?" "It does work. The person starts to transform into Monika starting from the part that was hit." Yuri says. "And Monika can control what the transformed parts do, even over the person that owns the body part." Natsuki chimes in. "But boy does it ever sting!" Sayori says. "Wait, you were the test subject Sayori?" I say, trying and failing to disguise my worry. "Don't worry I was the one that brought it up and offered" She says. Monika then finally responds with "I only let it go as far as her arm. I have no idea what happens when the transformation reaches the brain. And I'm fine never finding out honestly. I don't want to hurt people."

"Now it's your turn to show us your stand." Sayori says, full of excitement. Oh, right I have one now. "I would show you, but i don't know how to summon it, or its name." "Don't worry about the name, it will come to you when you summon it. Just concentrate and you'll feel something you haven't felt before. Focus on pushing it out." Monika states helpfully. Well ok. I focus, and I feel a sense of… power and serenity. I try to 'push' it out and soon I hear that weird sound that means a stand has been summoned. The girls all have different looks on their faces. Sayori looks amazed, with stars in her eyes. My stand could look like anything and she'd be amazed so that tells me nothing. Yuri looks delighted, "Oh my, what an astounding similarity! You must truly have hidden depths!" So it looks like me huh? That actually seems pretty unusual. Natsuki seems… enraptured by my stand. Then she looks at me. And starts snickering. She's trying really hard not to laugh "Nice stand! Hehehe~." That bodes ill. Monika looks impressed. "Well it seems to be made of a very deep and personal part of your spirit." Okay I can't take it anymore. I turn to look as the name intones into my head.

Oh my god, no fucking way. Its body is a perfect copy of my own. It is wearing what appears to be my school uniform but it is pure white with a pattern of pink hearts all across it. The knuckles on its hands were small pink hearts. Its face looked like it was carved from marble and looked like my face if 1. It was carved into a bust by a roman sculptor and 2. I had pink hearts for eyes. The only part of it that wasn't a copy of me nor a pink heart was its 'hair' which was tight golden curls like an old picture of cupid. This was the fruitiest goddamn stand in the room.

"So what's its name? Monika said. "Yeah spill it." Natsuki giggled. "I, too wish to know." Yuri chimed in. "Come on do you really need to know it's name?" I really did not want to say it. I'm embarrassed enough as it is. "Come on MC! Please! I showed you mine!" That was Sayori. Damn it, I can't disappoint her. I sighed. "My stands name is…" I sigh again "『Picnic Of Love』."

"Awww."

"Bwahaha~ It's so adorable!"

"Such a romantic name."

"Don't worry about its abilities, we'll help you figure that out next time."

It better do something cool or I'm gonna jump off a bridge. I'm already uncool, I don't need some fruity love stand making feel even lamer. Although I will admit Sayori's reverent gaze is making me feel much better.

Monika suddenly says "Well we're almost out of time so i have one last thing to say." We all turn to look at her. "Everyday I want us to write a poem and we will share it with the other club members." Natsuki and Yuri looked shocked. "We have to have some literature activities." Monika says. "S-sharing poems?" Yuri says shyly. "No way!" Natsuki protests. "Come on guys it'll be fun." Sayori says. I feel like she'd be pushing this harder but she's probably still emotionally exhausted from shooting me with the arrow. It sounds like a good idea to me. I relish the challenge. Now if only I could get that across to them. "Come on, just give it a shot." Yuri looks away and plays with her hair, muttering excuses and Natsuki looks like she's gonna give me a piece of her mind when suddenly 『Picnic Of Love』puts its hands together, creates a ball of light in between it's hands, and tosses two balls of light at the girls with an _ARAARA_. They are too shocked to react and the balls of light wash over them. Suddenly the get a calm look on their faces. "You know maybe this won't be so bad." said Yuri. "Yeah, I've got to show you all how good I am at this poetry stuff!" said Natsuki. "What was that?" I said. "That was your stand. We're out of time so we'll talk about this tomorrow." Monika states. The girls leave the literature club.

I see Sayori start to leave and I catch up to her. "So, you wanna walk home together?" I ask. "What?! But I shot you with an arrow!" "Yeah, and i wanna walk home with my best friend." "But I _shot you_ with an _arrow_!" I put my hands on her shoulders and look into her eyes "Yes, and I forgive you." Tears well up in her eyes as she hugs me. "We've got a lot to talk about tomorrow. But for now just know that i forgive you."

I get home and eat dinner. I just wanna sleep this day off. Writing a poem is easy, I just write what I feel. It's not hard. When I'm done I strip out of my uniform and pass out on my bed. Getting hit with an arrow is a tiring experience.

_? POV_

"And that is what my weaker half was up to."

I stare blankly at the dead eyed young woman in front of me. This 『Picnic Of Love』seems very similar to my own stand! Perhaps it is time to take action. This is a town that has always had a large number of stand users. It was only a matter of time before my position was threatened. "Come. We have work to do." I say to the woman. She responds with a cold and even tone "Mikhail belongs to me, and I need my weaker half to be complete." I know that. "What about the rest?" "I do not wish for them to suffer. I would prefer their deaths painless."

"Of course 'Monika'."

**(Authors Note: Holy shit! Did you see that! That was the geyist stand ever! Also the reveal that there are two Monikas but whatever. The stand cries are **

『Hangman Hangten』: _Mishi Mishi_ **like a rope creaking**

『Face Fisted』:_Baka Baka_ **japanese for idiot**

『Mack The Knife』: _Kira Kira _**like a knife shining**

『Mambo No.5』:_Rabu Rabu _**sound of someone head-over-heels in love**

『Picnic Of Love』:_Ara Ara _**japanese for 'oh my'**

**Those are all real songs look them up if you like. If you have any ideas for stands or stand users send them in either review or pm and i'll consider adding them maybe.)**


	3. A Nice Chat, and Learning Combat

**(Authors Notes: Now I know some of you are wondering 'when stando fight?'. Excellent question my technically literate friend. The first actual stand fight, as in not just a practice fight, will happen at the festival. Also, while Sayori's, Yuri's, and Natsuki's stands might be obvious, can anyone guess why **『Mambo No.5』**is the name of Monika's stand? Can anyone also guess why MC's stand is something as fruity as **『Picnic Of Love』**? I just realized that last chapter I asked for stand ideas but did not tell you what was already taken. There will be a list of stands at the end that I already have. Just their names though. The powers you'll have to read to find out.)**

_MC's POV:_

My alarm blared, waking me up from my strange dreams. It was all about these things called 'stands'. They were like punching ghosts or something. The alarm is at my back and I really don't want to roll over and turn it off. That would mean I have to start the day. Then I feel something, like a force gently leaving my body, and hear a strange sound. It's that sound from my dream whenever the 'stands' were 'summoned'. Then the alarm turns off and I hear my closet open. Ok, I gotta know, what's going on? I turn around and see a white with pink hearts version of me standing- no, floating, in front of me holding up one of my uniforms… Huh, I don't remember going insane. Then it hits me. That wasn't a dream! Stands are real and this is mine, 『Picnic Of Love』.

I sigh, and get up to start the day. After a shower and getting dressed I remember another thing about yesterday. My dear friend Sayori and her creepy as hell stand 『Hangman Hangten』. I need to talk to her about that. What part of her is her stand made from? Because the only things I can think of that would make something so, macabre, would be despair, depression, or even being suici- I stop myself. I don't want to think about that. But I can't stop! To get my mind off of that… unpleasant topic I decide to make myself some actual breakfast. I should invite Sayori over sometime. I can't help but feel like I need to be there for her… whatever she's going through. I decide to make some breakfast sandwiches. Nothing fancy just egg, sausage, cheese, and spinach. It's good. And, I have to admit, having a stand does make this go much faster, as i'm able to get two things done at the same time without sacrificing quality on either one. With the time saved I'm able to not only make one for Sayori, but make a double helping for her.

I walk out to her house, and wait. And wait… still waiting… Sayori is such a sleepy girl. It's precious. At that moment, I remember『Hangman Hangten』and get a nasty feeling in my gut. I hand Sayori's sandwiches to my stand, (wait if non-stand users can't see stands, does that mean they'd just see two floating sandwiches behind me? Questions later, Sayori now.) and I use my spare key to get in her house. Yeah, I have a key to her house, she has a key to mine. We've been friends since kindergarten, she's almost like a sister to me. Except I'm glad she's not my sister, because then my crush on her would be gross, in addition to unrequited. I rush up to her room and I gently open the door…

… to see my sleepy cinnamon bun Sayori snoozing peacefully on her bed.

_Sayori's POV:_

It's a rare and wonderful thing, good dreams. I don't really get them much, or at all. This is the first one I've had in years. It's me and MC on a date, at a park. We're just talking and holding hands at first but it starts to escalate. A kiss there, a grope there. The dream slowly starts to turn erotic, and as MC starts to take off his shirt I notice something. We're being approached by the rest of the literature club. I beckon them over as they start to gather round. This is getting interesting. At this point MC starts calling my name. "Sayori. Sayori, wake up." "Not yet, please." "Sayori, it's time to wake up." And I'm brought out of my dream and into the dull gray hell that is being awake and aware of my surroundings… yay…

I open my eyes and see Mikhail standing there, calling my name, his stand 『Picnic Of Love』hovering behind him holding two delicious looking sandwiches. "Awww, couldn't you let me sleep for a little bit longer? I was having a wonderful dream and… uh, what are you doing in my bedroom?" MC hasn't come into my room to wake me up in years. He probably thinks that coming into a sleeping girls room to wake her up is creepy. Although I don't mind it. In fact, I'd love it if he woke me up more. I miss the days when we would sleep over at each others house. But if I ask to sleep over now that we're in highschool it will just seem weird.

"Well I… What I mean is… Look I just… uh, I made you breakfast." He changes the subject. At that point the smell from the sandwiches hits me as he has his stand bring them over to me. They smell so good and one bite lets me know they taste even better. "Thanks! You didn't have to make me anything fancy." "You almost never wake up in time to eat breakfast; and you love to eat breakfast! It's the least I could do." Sometimes I wonder what I ever did to deserve his friendship.

He heads out to wait while I get ready for the day. As I walk out to meet him I start to think about the dream. Unfortunately we did not get too far into it, but one thing I remember is still sticking with me. The other members of the literature club were there. And I knew they were there to join us. And I was more than just ok with that, I knew I wanted it, that it was my idea, in the dream. Weird. The other girls are pretty, prettier than me at any rate, and… I mean it's not like I haven't thought about… ya know, asking them out before, but my heart belongs to MC. I look over at him as we walk to school in silence, just enjoying each others company.

I got lucky befriending him when we were too young to know how worthless I really am. And considering how life likes to punish me for being a failure it's no surprise that it would make me fall for someone so perfect, so kind, so sweet and caring and strong. Someone who doesn't have the horrendously poor judgement to love me in the same way I love them. It hurts. I want to tell him I love him. That way I can get rejected and move on. That way hope can't torture me with the foolish belief that he would love me back. But, even though I know he would be better off forgetting about me; better off going out with one of the girls in the literature club; whenever I think about that, my heart feels like it's going to die.

Wait, i want to test something. That dream has me a bit confused. I think about MC kissing me. My heart flutters and I feel a blush coming on. Ok so that's normal. Then I think about MC kissing Yuri. My heart clenches in pain. It shouldn't be, but that's also normal. Then I think about MC kissing me, then turning to kiss Yuri. My heart flutters at the kiss, what can I say I'm a romantic, but when I imagine him then turning to kiss Yuri, my body starts to heat up. That's new! My mind starts to run away, imagining all kinds of increasingly romantic and, eventually, lewd scenarios with me, MC and Yuri. I think I mig-

Suddenly, my train of thought is cut off my MC asking "Are you ok Sayori? Your face is bright red." I was so wrapped up in my line of thinking that I had forgotten we were walking to school together. Whoops. "O-oh yeah. I'm f-fine. It's just uh… just cold out." I say as convincingly as I can. "Ok. If you say so." He replies, unconvinced. Darn it, now it's awkward. "Hey so.." He begins, "...I've been meaning to ask. Stands are formed from parts of their users psyche right?" "Yeah?" Why's he bringing this up? Wait. Oh no, oh dear sweet Christ no. "I couldn't help but notice your stand 『Hangman Hangten』is so… dark and scary." Why did I not see this coming. I can hide my depression like a champ most days but i can't change what my stand looks like. "Are you feeling ok Sayori? Is there anything you want to talk about?" I can hear the concern in his voice and my heart aches. I don't want him wasting his time worrying about me. "Yeah, I'm fine. We all have rainclouds right?" I realized too late that, that was practically a cry for help. "Rainclouds? Sayori what are you-" At this point the bell rang and we looked up to see that we were in front of the school, and late. "Oh snap! We're late!" I run in, saved by the bell.

_MC's POV:_

Sayori very clearly avoided my question. And, I might be wrong but, that last thing she said almost seemed like a cry for help? I don't like what this is implying. It's making me re-examine a lot about Sayori. Like the haphazard way she wears her uniform and her adorably messy hair. Well… if she really needed help she'd come to me right? Getting off of that topic, what was she thinking about? She was lost in thought the whole way over here. Maybe I shouldn't pry. I'm just worried about my friend. Who may be suffering silently...

Got to get my mind off of this. I start to think about my stand. Class isn't that hard, it gives me time to think. Natsuki called her 『Face Fisted』a 'combat stand'? I wonder if 『Picnic Of Love』 is a 'combat stand'. I should get her to teach me how to fight with my stand. Getting it to help with other things is easy but i can't imagine how I would even fight with a stand. It isn't long before it's time for club and I head in.

_Natsuki's POV:_

I'm in the club room, heading to the closet to get my manga when I hear the door open and Sayori say "Hey MC!" Ah, yes. The new kid. I look at him. I'll bet he looks at me and thinks that I'm just a cute little doll that can't do anything for herself. That's what everyone thinks. He looks at me and says "Hey Natsuki, can I ask you a question?" I look into his eyes to assert my dominance. They're a beautiful goldenrod. Wait, why'd I think that? No point in checking him out, he'll never go for a girl like me. "You just did, dummy. But I'll let you ask another 'cus I'm nice like that." "You said your stand『Face Fisted』 was a 'combat stand' and that it was the strongest in the club, right?" Where's he going with this? "Yeah so?" "Can you show me how to use my stand 『Picnic Of Love』to fight?" Is he trying to call my bluff or something?! I'll show him! "Sure thing! But remember, you asked for this! Don't cry when I kick your ass, ok?" "Ok, but take it easy on me please. I'm new at this and you're so strong." Huh… that didn't sound like sarcasm… in fact his praise sounded… genuine.

We summoned our stands and stood facing each other. "So, tell me what you already know about stand combat." He thinks for a minute. "I can throw a punch." I glare at him in disbelief. "I haven't really tried experimenting with that yet." I sigh. "Ok, wait, I wanna see something. Tell me, do you know the five rules of stands?" He got this adorable- I mean stupid!- look on his face. "Wait, rules?" I glance at Sayori who looks a little guilty. "Whoopsie, I forgot to tell him." Idiots, both of them. Well, that's not fair to Sayori, she probably had other stuff to worry about. But this jackass never thought to ask about his stand? Something he's only had for like a day?! "Fine, I guess I'll have to tell you, you dummy! 1. Stands move according to their user's wishes or commands. 2. Stands can only be affected by other stands. 3. When stands are injured, their users are also injured in the same spot. Are you getting all this?" I want to make sure he's paying attention. I notice out of the corner of my eye that Sayoi and Monika look excited that I'm teaching the new kid. They probably thought I'd never get along with him. Hmph, I can get along with anyone, it's the world that has a problem with me.

"Yeah, I'm following." He says, snapping me out of my line of thought with that gorgeous voice. "W-well good! I'm not gonna repeat myself so if you miss something you're out of luck!" That should keep him from noticing my blush at being caught off guard. "Ok, rule 4. When a stand user dies, their stand disappears with them. Thus, we come to 5. Consequently, when a stand is defeated, their users die. You got all that?" "Yeah, it's pretty simple. Thank you Natsuki." "Don't mention it." Monika walks over to us. "That was very good Natsuki! But, fair warning, all the rules have some exceptions. Rule two doesn't apply to stands that have a physical form, and some stand users can synch their stand up with them selves to touch and affect other stands. And automatic stands often ignore the rules altogether." "Thanks Monika." Mikhail says. "Yeah thanks, now stand back! I'm gonna show this newbie how to fight!" I say while crossing my arms.

"Ok, so the big thing I'm gonna show you, is the number one tool in your stands combat arsenal, aside from making use of your stand ability… whatever the hell it is." I had my 『Face Fisted』unleash a storm of punches in the air in front of her with a mighty _BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA!_ "This is a stand rush. Almost any stand can do one, if you know how. What you are hearing is called a 'stand cry'. That's what your stand says whenever it does something that takes effort." "You mean exerts itself?" Yuri chimed in. "Can it bookworm! I'm teaching him. Not you, and not Monika! Got it!" Yuri flinched and went back to her book. I kinda felt bad, Yuri just wanted to help. But, she should just let me teach my way! "So that's why my 『Picnic Of Love』keeps saying 'Ara' all the time!" "Yeah, exactly! Now then, you try to do a stand rush. Just focus your fighting spirit out in front of you." "My what?" Idiot. "Just imagine yourself kicking ass!" "Oh, ok, I'll try." Ho got a look of concentration on his face and then 『Picnic Of Love』launched forth with a stand rush, shouting _ARAARAARAARAARA!_ Not bad.

"Ok, great, you're not completely hopeless." He let out a sigh of relief… wait did he really think he'd be worthless in a fight without my help? Jeeze. I should ask Sayori if he has confidence issues. I can relate… Wait, no, stop thinking like this! Just keep teaching him and it'll cheer him up. He's a member now so I gotta make sure that he doesn't drag us down with his ineptitude… yeah, that sounds believable. "Ok now, I want you to attack 『Face Fisted』with a stand rush." "What?! No! I don't want to hurt you." Oh, here we go. "You're not gonna, dummy! 『Face Fisted』can take anything! Now hit me." "But-" "I said HIT ME!" "Ok! Fine. But if you get hurt-" "Grrrr!" I growl in anger. Who does he think he is?! I mean, it looks like he's genuinely concerned for me, but i don't want his concern, i want to see what he's got. 『Picnic Of Love』Launches a stand rush at 『Face Fisted』with a cry of _ARAARAARA!_ 『Face Fisted』crosses her arms in a blocking motion. Huh, not bad but 『Picnic Of Love』is no fighter. "Ok, stop." He stops. Now to show him who's boss, heheh. "Ok, now we are going to do a clash." "What?" Monika asks. "Don't worry, I'll stop before i hurt him." I respond. "What's a 'clash'?" Mikhail asks. "It's when two stand rushes collide. The stands trade blows until one loses the clash. We won't actually try to hurt one another, not that your wimpy stand could hurt my badass one. So just say uncle when your ready to give in." "Alright." No come back? Oh, this is gonna be good.

『Picnic Of Love』and 『Face Fisted』launch towards each other, unleashing their stand rushes with all the might we can force. At least without hurting one another. _BAKABAKABAKABAKA! ARAARAARAARA! BAKABAKABAKABAKA! ARAARAARAARA! _As they fight back and forth I notice that I can barely feel any pain from our fists colliding. His stand is either really weak or mine is stronger than I thought. He's concentrating really hard. Huh, he's putting a lot into this and I'm barely trying… maybe I'll put a little more effort into it, since he's trying so hard. _ARAARAARAARA! BAKABAKABAKABAKA! __**BAKA!**_ 『Face Fisted』connects with one more punch and I hear a worrying crunch as small flakes fly off of 『Picnic Of Love』hands. "Arrrg! Damn it!" Mikhail's stand backs off as he grabs his hand. Oh no, oh shit! Monika and Sayori run over to check on him. However, 『Picnic Of Love』suddenly reaches into him and pulls out a ball of red light. It tosses it with an _ARA _ and it sails towards a concerned Yuri. She gets hit with the red light as it washes over her. Suddenly she looks angrily at us and yells "God dammit!" She slams her fist against the tabel, cracking the wooden top and bending the legs. "Will you keep it down! Some of us are trying to read!" We all look at her. "Whoa, Yuri what the hell?!" I say. "Yuri are you alright?" Mikhail and Sayori ask. "Yuri, I understand that it can be frustrating to read while people are practicing stand combat but please do not break school property." Monika lectured. Yuri looked embarrassed. "Fortunately, it only bent and cracked but did not break. Turning it into a copy of me, then back into a table should fix it." Monika said, summoning 『Mambo No.5』.

"Don't worry. Nothing's broken, you just jammed my hand really bad, and the skin broke. But that's nothing a bandaid and some ice won't fix" Mikhail said. Oh, thank god! I was worried I seriously hurt him there. I guess that's what he was afraid he'd do to me. He really didn't know his own power. Speaking of… "Well that's good, but what was that light?" I ask. "I have no idea." He responds. I'd be madder but it took me a week to figure out 『Face Fisted』could turn me buff so I don't have room to talk on that one. Monika turns and says "It seems that 『Picnic Of Love』can take emotions and transfer them to someone else. The emotions that get transferred also seem to give added effects. That would explain why Yuri suddenly had the strength to nearly destroy one of these desks with one punch." That's… pretty cool actually. "Huh, neat." Way to sell it kid. He concentrates. 『Picnic Of Love』stands there. "I can't… seem to… do it… intentionally." He says. "Well that's ok. It can take a lot of practice to use your stands abilities properly. Just keep practicing. We still have some time before we share poems and leave. Why don't you read for a while." Monika replies.

Mikhail walks over to me. What does he want now? "So, it seems like you like to read manga?" He asks me. "Well yeah." "What's your favorite." "You probably never heard of it. It's called Parfait Girls." "No freakin' way! That's awesome!" Well, that was unexpected. "Huh, wait what?" "All the guys I knew who liked manga were all into Dragon Ball Z and Bleach and stuff. Don't get me wrong, those are classics but I like stuff like Sailor Moon and Cardcaptor Sakura but no one I knew gave a shit about manga like that. It's nice to finally meet someone with good taste!" This guy just went from an 8 to a 9. "I see you're a man of culture." I respond "Wanna read it with me?" Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes! "Yes! Of course!" He exclaims. YES! I have 『Face Fisted』get my manga down from the top shelf where Monika always puts it. It's annoying that she keeps moving it but my stand can reach it so it's no big deal really. I hand him the first volume. If he's going to appreciate the series we're gonna do it right. "Ok, sit down but the window and lets get started."

I had forgotten how good the series was even at the start. I keep pointing things out and I have to resist the urge to point out the foreshadowing. I keep looking over at Mikhail and everytime I do I see nothing but genuine interest in his eyes. He likes the book. He really does. I lean in closer and rest my head on his shoulder. He's comfy yet firm. I sniff the air faintly and he smells like black pepper. Nice body wash. Just sitting near him I feel safe. Accepted. Lov- whoa there, slow down! We're just reading a manga here, calm yourself. Eventually though, all good things come to an end and I hear Monika announce "Ok everyone, time to share poems!"

_MC's POV:_

Natsuki groans and stands up from our position under the window. I hand her back her manga, but she looks at me and says "Keep it, for now. I want you to finish this at home. We can talk about it later. But if you damage it in any way; if i find even a single crease, I will kill you." She really cares about these books. "I understand. I have my own collection. I will keep it safe." "You better." We share poems, Sayori's is sweet and adorable, as I'd expect. Yuri's is very elegant and beautiful… if hard to understand. In contrast Natsuki's is simple and easy to understand, but that just makes the meaning that much stronger. Monika's is… very meta, it makes use of the space on the page in an amazing way. In comparison mine is terrible, though they all seem to like it. I guess being good at poetry doesn't qualify you to judge it.

Monika then says "Ok everyone! The festival is coming up soon and I want you all to write poems to read aloud for the festival!" "What?!" Yuri says, panicking. "Come on guys! We need to show the school what we've got here in the literature club!" Sayori says. Natsuki just looks angry. "Listen, guys. You're amazing at this! Yuri your poems are beautiful and sophisticated. Natsuki your poems are elegant in there simplicity. I the only thing i knew about you was from these poems, I know I'd like the both of you." That seemed to ease their worries. The girls left the club. I catch up to Sayori.

As we're walking home, I notice her blushing hard and occasionally glancing at me. "Sayori, are you alright?" She jumps a little. "Uh, yeah. Uh, just thinking about a conversation I had with Monika." "About what?" She turns bright red and shrinks away. It is the most adorable thing in the world. "Girl stuff… it's private!" Oh. Oh! Now it's my turn to blush and look away. We get home, I write a poem, again, it's easy, and I head to bed.

_? POV:_

"Festival, huh?" "Yes. The entirety of the club will be there." 'Monika' responds. Hmmm, perfect. "We will send in Kalster. He will take out the club and bring us your weaker half and Mikhail." "His stand『Misery』is powered by guilt. The only way he'd have a chance is if he captured Sayori. I do not-" 'Monika' begins, and I cut her off. "Oh no. He will not be capturing Sayori. He will capture Mikhail!" "MC is perfect and wonderful, even if he is to humble to understand that we are meant to be together. What could he possibly feel guilty about?" Even though she said it in her usual deadpan, I could hear the treat in her voice. Well, call it a hunch but, "Soon he will discover something about his dear friend Sayori. And when he realizes the part he had to play in it, he will blame himself and the guilt will crush his soul. We shall take his pain and burn it for fuel, and his friends will suffer in the flames. Then, when he is a hollow husk, when he has learned the punishment for being so arrogant as to have a stand that can stop my own. Then you may have his broken shell." 'Monika' looks pleased, "We shall be one and the same." "Indeed."

**(Authors note: Dang these are getting longer. You may have noticed 3 things. 1. MC and Sayori both have a crush on one another and think the other doesn't like them in that way so they never bring it up. This is because I wanna see you squirm. 2. Sayori seems to have a 'thing' for 'sharing'. This is because I like the idea of a harem being started by the girls towards the guy and not the guy just making one. And 3. MC's stand is weak. That's because making it strong is a bit too obvious. Now then I promised you the names of the stands I already made. The first batch are ones that already have users.**

『Insane In The Membrane』, 『Speedy Speed Boy』, 『Barbells』, 『Drunk Daddy』, 『Go Forth and Die』, 『Got The Time』, 『I Drink Alone』, 『Heartbreaker』, 『Constellation Of Tears』, 『Amnesia Was Her Name』**.**

**These next stands don't have users yet and I will be accepting stand users for them. **『Sounds Of Tindalos』, 『Skycycle』, 『Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds』, 『Fury of The Storm』, 『Go To Hell』**.)**


	4. New Discoveries

**(Authors Note: Sorry about the wait. I was at a friends house and that did not leave much time to think about the next chapter in this train wreck. So, if the pattern holds, it should be Yuri's turn to hang out with Mikhail in the club. Let's see if I can contrive a reason for him to sit with her shall we?)**

_MC's POV:_

My alarm blares, waking me from a restful dream about cooking themed magical girls. I usually have dreams about manga and other books I've read throughout the day. My stand turns off the alarm and gets me out a uniform. I've had this thing for like two days and already I wonder how I lived without my punch ghost. It's so helpful having a second pair of hands to do things, even if I can't really fight, or figure out it's power. I wonder what other things it could do… maybe Yuri might know? I should ask her… huh, I'm thinking about a girl other than Sayori this early in the morning. That's a first. Speaking of Sayori, if I want to help her with… whatever is wrong with her, I should make us some breakfast. Her parents are like mine, never home at all. It's annoying but at least they send us money so they still know we exist. You know what, I'll go to her house to make breakfast. I get showered and dressed, grab a bottle of pancake mix and some sausages, and head over to Sayori's house. She's gonna love this.

_Sayori's POV:_

I'm floating in a dull grey hell of a void. Whenever I don't have a nightmare, I usually have dreams like this. Is it a dream? It feels real… but then again real life feels just as dull and pointless when the rainclouds get bad. If this is not a dream then either I'm dead, and this is death; or I'm still alive and the rainclouds have finally drowned my soul. Normally thinking of something that, for lack of a better word, 'edgy' would make me giggle but I can't feel anything. Maybe it would be better for the world if I just… stayed here; adrift in the void. I have nothing… nothing to give; and I have not a single reason left to live. I will fade into the void and never again trouble this world. Suddenly, I smell something… something delicious. I wake up and rub the sleepies from my eyes. I smell sausages. That can only mean either burglars with good taste have broken into my house to cook breakfast, or, more likely, MC is here cooking me breakfast!

I get dressed in a hurry and dash down the stairs and, sure enough, there he is. Standing at 6ft even, a giant among men really, with a nice body from a 'super-athlete' phase that lasted 5 years. He turns to look at me, holding a plate of pancakes and sausage (my favorite!), and I look into his deep yellow eyes and… I can't imagine what I ever could have done to deserve to live next to and be friends with a gorgeous angel like him. Fortunately, before my staring starts to get awkward, it fully clicks with me that he made me breakfast. "Pancakes and sausage! MC, you remembered my favorite!" I say, excited to have him making actual breakfast for me like he used to. "Well it's not that complex, it's very simple." he responds. I give him a look. He flinches. "Not that there's anything wrong with liking the classics." he hastily adds. Damn straight.

As we dig in (so good! How does he do it?) I realize… he hasn't been over to make breakfast in 3 years. Since we started high school he usually just gives me some toast or leftovers from his breakfast. But yesterday he made seconds just for me and today he's actually here! I'm not complaining but… why? Honestly, it's probably just worry from seeing my stand 『Hangman Hangten』, but there is a small part of me that hopes that this is an attempt at flirting with me. That he has a crush on me, and this is him trying to do something nice to butter me up to ask me out. The funny thing about hope is, when the situation should be hopeless, all it does is cause more pain. "So hey, you haven't made breakfast at my house in years, why start now?" Hearing the answer will dash my hopes and stop the pain… or so I thought. "Well we've been growing apart the last few years, and I don't want that to happen. I wanna spend more time with you Sayori." he responds happily in that deep, sexy voice of his. That's not what I expected to hear, and, though I should be delighted to hear that, all it does is hurt. Stop wasting your time on someone like me MC… For your sake.

As we finish up and leave, I think back on the conversation I had with Monika about my… interesting dream from yesterday night… or the day before yesterday night I guess?

'_Flashback' Monika's POV:_

After Natsuki and Mikhail finish their 'spar' and I repair the desk, I return to the problem of the festival. We'll all have to pitch in to make this work. I just hope that we can attract some members. As I'm looking over the various club forms and re-filing a report on what our club will be doing for the festival (thank you bureaucracy), Sayori walks up to me with an anxious look on her adorable face. "Monika, can I talk to you about something? It's not about the club." She looks so confused, I have to help her. "Sure Sayori! We're not just the President and Vice-president of the literature club, we're also friends. We can talk about anything, not just club things." I say earnestly. She looks a bit relieved, but then goes back to anxious. "Ok, that's good. But for this to make sense, I'll have to explain something to you." She says. "Is it that you have a crush on Mikhail?" "No, it's that I have a crush on- what?! How did you know?" she says shocked. "Sayori, the others might not have put two and two together but it's honestly kind of obvious. With how you went on about him it should be clear as day. Plus look at him. He's very handsome." He really is. If it weren't for Sayori's obvious crush on him I'd have gone after him myself. See how strong arm are when they're wrapped around my waist. Sayori looks shocked and, honestly, a bit worried. Is she worried that I will steal him from her? "But don't worry, he's all yours." I say with a wink. She looks a bit relieved, then determined. "Well… last night I had a dream… about him." Oh my… this really is the sort of thing she should talk about with her parents… who are never home… well I guess I've always been an authority figure to the other girls, i might as well help her. "Oh Sayori, that's perfectly natural for-" "And you and the other members of the literature club were there, to join us, and I really liked that idea." She continues. "Well that's… what?" I didn't see that twist coming.

As she was explaining her (rather steamy) dream to me, and the thought exercises she'd been having since, I was still sitting there in silent shock. Who would have guessed that Sayori, of all people, would have a fetish for 'sharing'. Actually, listening to her, this is more than a fetish. This is more like… a way of living honestly. "So I was wondering, what you think is up with me?" That snapped me out of my train of thought. "Well… it is interesting. But not unheard of. The simple question is, do you just want to, for lack of a better term, 'share' him or would you actually want to be in a relationship with multiple partners?" I inquired. Sayori looked guilty. "There's no shaming in the literature club Sayori, and it's perfectly reasonable to feel a certain way about something. You can answer me honestly." I say reassuringly. She looks at me, looks away, and puts her fingers together. She is so cute sometimes. "Well, if im honest… I would want to be with multiple partners, but with MC as the focus." she says nervously. So she wants to be part of a 'harem' with MC as the focus? Thats a lot to unpack but… I gotta say I would be willing to give that a shot. "Well then it's simple, you're polyamous." I state. She looks a bit confused, but club is wrapping up and I don't have time to explain it. "Look it up when you get home Sayori. Ok everyone! Time to share your poems!"

_Present day Sayori POV:_

Well, I did look into it, and it seems to fit, I guess. Not that it matters, I'm doomed to just stay friends, doomed to one day watch helplessly from the sidelines as he finds someone who will treat him right… doomed to be alone. I look up and notice that we are at school already. Time sure can fly. Wait hold on have I been silent this whole time? I look towards MC, and see he's looking at me with a worried look. Crap! I'm gonna have to make up an excuse and hope to god it's legit. "Sorry, I'm just worried about the math test." I say, hoping that there is a math test. "Oh shit! That's right! Damn it, I didn't study!" he panics. Phew. Compared to that close call, the rest of the day breezes by. Soon it's time for club.

_Yuri POV:_

I sat there at my usual desk in the literature club, reading a particularly interesting part in The Portrait of Markov, while my stand 『Mack The Knife』stood behind me making tea. It was a bit slow, after all the hand that holds the knife has its fingers fused to the handle so it can't drop it. My stand has to do everything that doesn't involve cutting, with one hand. I'm glad that almost no one can see it or I don't think anyone would approach me. As my stand hands me the cup full of jasmine tea, I see Mikhail walk up to me. "Hey, Yuri. Can I ask you some questions about stands?" He is a gorgeous man; I wonder if he knows that. I wonder if, like me, he's been objectified for his looks before. I wonder- it dawns on me that I haven't answered him and instead am just staring at him silently. "Uhh… sure." I say with as much confidence as I can muster; which is a pitiful amount really. "Oh, thank you." He says with gratitude in those beautiful goldenrod orbs. "What did you want to know about?" I respond. I hope I can help him.

"Well, for starters… what even is a stand? What is it made of?" he asks. "Well Monika already told you, it's a manifestation of a stand users willpower." "So their made of, what, psychic energy?" he responds. That… huh, I never thought about it like that. "Well, I guess that is one way to put it, yes." I say, a bit off guard from his conclusion. "So that means that, i could, for example… make it grow or shrink?" he continues. "Well i don't think you could make it grow but I don't see why you couldn't make it shrink." He summons his stand 『Picnic Of Love』and concentrates for a minute. Nothing really happens. "Damn, so this is as big as it gets huh?" he said a bit disappointed. "Don't worry it's a perfectly reasonable size." I say, not noticing until it was too late that was kind of an off color thing to say to a man. Fortunately he seems not to have noticed. He concentrates again and this time『Picnic Of Love』starts to shrink in size! "Whoa, what!?" Natsuki interjects from across the room. "Well, yeah. Stands are more like energy then matter. So you can do all kinds of things with them if you think about it. I've never seen someone take to it like Mikhail though. It took me years to change 『Mambo No.5』 's size and here he is figuring it out in a few days." Monika explained. "You're the best MC!" Sayori exclaimed. Natsuki was over in the corner, trying to get 『Face Fisted』to shrink with little success. "Damn it! This is hard." she said. "Keep at it. You won't always perform new things right the first time you try." Monika said reassuringly.

"So, Yuri." Mikhail stated, startling me. "Yes, Mikhail?" I said probably a little to fast. "So if stands are more like energy… does that mean they could go through the walls and floor if I wanted?" "Uhhh…" Well its good to see him trying new things but I have not thought about that. "Yes they can." Monika said, "It's kind of difficult but once you get the hang of it-" she was cut off by 『Picnic Of Love』flying through three desks, herself, and then the floor without impacting or affecting any of them. "Wow, this could be useful." Mikhail said, as his stand flew through walls and the floor. I was speechless "MC you are amazing!" Sayori said with borderline worship. "Big deal, you can ghost through walls, so what!" Natsuki said trying hard not to be impressed. "Mikhail, your progress astounds me." Monika said in an almost deadpan. Suddenly 『Picnic Of Love』peeked its upper body down through the ceiling and reached its arms out. Mikhail grabbed onto its hands and then his stand pulled him up, suspending him in the air. We all stood silently watching him use his stand to defy gravity. "I didn't even know you could do that." Monika said, shocked. "Isn't that kind of exhausting?" I asked. "No, not at all. It's easy, really." he responded.

As he dropped down Monika said "Well that's enough excitement for now. Why don't we all just relax and read for a while?" That is more than fine by me. I was settling back down, getting reabsorbed into my book when Mikhail's deep, naturally sensual voice rang out with "So, Yuri, do you recommend any good books?" I had forgotten he said that he would try new books if I recommend them. "Well yes. Do you like horror?" I asked. "Never really tried it." A part of me was ecstatic to introduce someone new to the horror genre. "Well, I love it. The way that the author can play with your expectations and lack of imagination, and throw you into situations where everything seems normal, and then break it down at the seems to-" It dawns on me that I am rambling. "Sorry. I tend to just go on about topics im interested in." He probably thinks im weird now. "Actually, that was very interesting. I like it when people talk about things they are passionate about." He responds. What? I look into his eyes to see only genuine interest. I've officially developed a crush on this man. "Well, one of my favorites in the genre is The Portrait of Markov. I'm reading it right now actually. Would you like to read it with me?" Oh dear. That was uncharacteristically bold of me. I got swept up in the feeling of acceptance and warmth he seems to radiate and stuck my foot in my mouth. He's gonna think i'm weird and- "Sure thing Yuri. But you don't mind starting from the beginning do you?" He says. "Not at all." I manage to stammer out.

We push two desks together, I turn to the first chapter, and we begin reading together. I let him turn the pages so he can read at his own pace. I've already read this book many times before and it gives me plenty of time to think. From this distance I can smell his body wash. Black Pepper, a very robust smell. I keep stealing glances over at him. He really is handsome. Just sitting here, feeling his warmth is, exhilarating. I notice he keeps stealing glances at me. Does he think I'm attractive as well? I hope so, but I worry that he might only like me for my body. I'm no fool. The first thing most people see when they look at me is my breasts. It would be devastating to be objectified by Mikhail, when I am starting to form a connection. Although, like I am one to talk. Even now as I speak, a small part of my mind is mentaly undressing him. Before we can get far in the book Monika calls for us to share poems. "Mikhail, you can keep this book to read at home." I tell him as we get up. "But I don't want to take your favorite book from you Yuri." He replies concerned. "It's ok. I have other copies. You can even keep this one." "Ok, if you say so. Thanks Yuri." "You're welcome Mikhail."

_MC's POV:  
_  
As I put the gift book from Yuri in my bag we all gather round to share poems. It doesn't take long, and mine is the worst, despite what everyone else says, as is usual. What is unusual is after we share, Monika has another announcement. "Ok. We need to get to work to prepare for the upcoming festival and we don't have a lot of time to do it. We'll all have a task to do over the weekend. Me and Sayori will make flyers. Yuri, do to her way with words, shall make the banner and other decorations. Natsuki, of course, will make cupcakes for guests." she announced. Yuri seemed content with her job. "I'll try to do my best, but I don't know if I can do it by myself." Natsuki chimed in with "Yeah! I'm not a machine! 『Face Fisted』might be amazing but I still will need some help!" Sayori, ever helpful, chimed in with "Well MC could help you." "Well, yeah, I guess." Natsuki grumbled. "That would be wonderful." Yuri intoned. "Well Mikhail, who will you help?" Monika asked. Well I mean… why do I have to choose? "I could help all of you can't I?" "What?" They all said in response. "Well, these are supposed to take place over the weekend, right?" "Correct." Monika said. "So, today I can help you and Sayori, tomorrow I can help Yuri with the decorations, and on Sunday I can help Natsuki with the cupcakes." I said helpfully. "MC, You're a genius!" Sayori stated. "Why am I last?!" Natsuki complained in an unintentionally adorable manner. "So the cupcakes can be as fresh as possible of course." I replied. She pouted and turned her head with a "Hmph." I feel I should be annoyed, but I can tell she's just not used to people taking her and her work seriously. "I don't know, that seems like a lot of work for one individual." Yuri ponders. "Yeah, are you sure you can handle it?" Monika asks.

"Yes I'm sure of it." At this 『Picnic Of Love』manifests. It glows with a baby blue light, giving off the same feeling as the balls of light the first time i wanted to share my feelings of confidence with the others. With a mighty _ARA!_ It sends out a baby blue wave of energy that fills the room. The girls looked shocked at first. "I didn't mean to do that. This thing has a mind of it's own i swear." "You might not have consciously meant to do that, but you did want to get your emotions across." Monkia states. "And if you're so sure of yourself then alright. We'll go with your plan. I'll walk home with you and Sayori today." Monkia states. "Yay!" Sayori cheers. "Ok, if you think you can do it then I believe in you." Yuri says. "Don't get a big head, idiot! But if the others agree then I guess I do too. You better not screw this up!" Natsuki threatens. Well that settles that. "Oh, before we go. You should give us your number and address Mikhail. To make contacting you easier." Monkia says. Well i guess that makes sense. After trading numbers and texting my address to the other members, me, Sayori, and Monkia head to my house. Huh, I'm bringing two girls home with me. I'd crack a joke but I don't know what to say. Besides, I'm a loser, remember? What's the worst that can happen?

**(Authors note: Well that took longer than I thought it would. You may notice all the girls find MC very attractive, and indeed he is. This is because I like it that way, shut up. So what will they get up to at MC's house? Will MC accept Sayori's inevitable confession when it happens? Will I try and fail to write a lemon at some point in the future? In order, read and find out; yes duh obviously; and oh my yes, but not in the next chapter.)**


End file.
